Hallucinating Death
by nudgebeast
Summary: Here is the edited, remade, and superb version of 'dead from within.' I hope you all enjoy, this is going to be a gory, scary, and heavy hearted journey, so sit back, and marvel at dead space making its arrival in Alpha and Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a long ways from home, a long ways from love**

**A/N what is up guys nudgebeast, finally here to redo dead from within. DFW was my first story, though it is now deleted, it was a dead space story. The plot is going to be a little different, by I hope you enjoy. And no I did not give up on life with a wolf, just had thanksgiving and I just got into a relationship with the greatest girl ever, so im spending most of my time with her. I'll see you later, peace.**

"Stupid ass unitologists, praying to a dam rock" said Kham angrily over her squad headset to her squad mate, Kate, who was standing guard not 10 yards away. Kham and Kate were guarding the unitologist church, as people often didn't like the unitologists, and many attacks happened at these places. So even though Kate and Kham were both anti-uni, they had to stand guard at the church and watch these people pray to their 'holy' rock, called the marker. Kate and Kham were in marine gear, the kind that military vessels use, even though they are not on a military vessel at all. They were on the sprawl, a civilian colony orbiting the mass planet Jupiter. The sprawl had a mass population of unitologists, which was extremely annoying. The small percent that weren't unitologists were getting small and small every day. Like Khams mate, Jeremy. Jeremy was an engineer, who was drafted for a two year long trip on the first ever planet cracker, the USG Ishimura. It's been one whole year now, and Kham and Jeremy were homesick, for each other. Kate didn't have this problem, as her mate, Humphrey, was a marine aboard the ship as well, including her sister and her mate, and her two best friends Hutch and Cando.

The prayer ceremony lasted for about half an hour, until they were finally done. They had specific group praying times, and that was the time a guard had to be present. This was the last scheduled prayer for the day, so Kham and Kate were no longer on duty. They walked side by side to the military section of the ship, having to take multiple elevators and trams. They even had to go through the public center that had all the shops and malls, holo theaters and restaurants. When they reached the military section, they went over to the armory, and into the locker room. There were no separate locker rooms, so when they started to get undressed from their armor, two passing male G-sec officers saw the two female and whistled. They both growled, making the two males laugh before leaving the armory in full white armor and loaded pulse rifles. The females put their armor back, grabbed some normal cloths, and also packed up their pulse rifle and clips.

Once taking the same public transportation systems back to the public center, Kate told Kham that everyone was going to head out to the _Stellar_ tonight to get some drinks, and asked if she wanted to tag along. She politely refused, as she had to go call Jeremy, who was probably just getting off his work shift for the day. "Suit yourself" Kate said as she turned and walked away, while Kham walked the opposite of the Military sector. After another group of trams and elevators, she arrived at her quarters, which she shared with Jeremy, if he was here. She lied down on her bed, pulled up her rig menu, and went down to contacts. She saw Jeremy's name in big blue letters, and she clicked on the name. The menu was displaced by a blank screen, waiting for someone to answer. Finally, the black furred face of her love, Jeremy appeared. He had green eyes, black/grey fur, and he was very fun and loving, which is probably why he was an engineer instead of a marine. He was to nice to kill or hurt anyone, unless they hurt her, in which case he went insane.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing today" said Jeremy, looking at her white and golden fur. Kham had white fur on almost all of her body, besides on the tips of her ears and tail, where gold was present. She had very caring, gold colored eyes. "Hey love, I'm doing well, you." "Well, something's wrong, actually" responded Jeremy, his caring face instantly turning to one of fear and dread. "Jeremy, whats wrong" asked Kham as she saw Jeremy look around as if he was afraid of something. "We cracked the cork on the planet, but we brought something up. Its killed everyone on the ship, and turned them into… something. I'm the last one on the ship, so I locked myself in this room so I can talk to you one last time. I love you Kham, more then yo-." The video was cut off in static, and Kham was left staring at her wall, in complete shock.

She tried to call Jeremy back multiple times, but nothing happened. She instantly called Kate. Kate's father was the head of security on the sprawl, and Kham wanted permission to go rescue the Ishimura, including Jeremy, so she needed permission from him. Kate would help him get the permission she needed. Kate answered, drinking a shot and laughing and screaming in the back ground. "Hey Kham, change your mind" asked Kate. "Kate, Jeremy is in danger, I need to go help him. I need you to talk to my dad, now. I need permission to go and save him, please." Kates happy face turned to concern, before she nodded.

The blue lines of his plasma cutter sifted through the dust until it fell onto a brown, diseased limb of one of the markers spawn. He fired one shot, the outburst of energy flying at light speed to its mark, cutting and burning the broken flesh of the creature. The skinny, boney arm fell to the hard metal floor, making a large clanking noise on the floor. The creature roared in rage, the soul shattering sound that came from deep in its cursed throat shaking him to the bone. Still, he stood his ground, and moved his cutters aiming lights to the next arm, and went to repeat the process. But when the trigger was clutched to the handle, the only thing greeting him was a soulless click. His fear had come true, his saving grace, his plasma cutter, the birthday present given to him by his love not even two years ago, had now used all of its precious fuel. The creature registered this fact, blood and dead, yet alive flesh seeping out of the one wounded arm. Its neck twisted, and its scared face smiled, some dead tissue falling off of it as it did.

He backed up, only to be stuck between a metal wall, and death. Sweat dripped from his brow inside his helmet and fell into his eye, distorting his vision. He blinked, the cold, black arms of death wrapping around his neck and chocking the precious life from his lungs. He kicked the creatures stomach, and with the refined steel boot, it was enough force to push the demon back. He raised his arm, almost as if pointing at the demon, and pulled a small trigger on his hand. A blue ball of surging energy released from his hand, a blue light of salvation. It made contact with the monsters chest, and then his entire body lit up in a blue hue. The monster's throat fell apart with another rage filled scream as it was now locked in a temporary stasis, its external body movements being slowed drastically.

He charged forward, his boots denting the silver floor beneath him, as he swung his arm that was holding the cutter at the monster. He made contact with the jaw, shattering its teeth and fragile bone, exploding in a catastrophe of pain. The monsters eyes widened, in almost a shocked realization that it had to failed its marker, that it had not up held its promise to devour ever living organism. He continued to throw punches, till the very last bone in its very last limb, its left leg, was destroyed, or had imploded on its self. Heavy breathing escaped the males hoarse and dry throat, his body frail and destroyed, his bronze colored engineering suit drenched in old, and fresh blood. His entire body trembled in a an unexplainable fear of what other twisted creatures were on the ship with him, what other things wanted his flesh, his very essence of life. He leaned back against the wall, his legs crumbling beneath him as he slid down the vertical surface till he sat on the now red floor.

His chest heaved with the uncertainty of the actual death of the creature, always wary of it just 'playing' dead. His vision was blurred, an orange hue phased into his vision as the marker tried again to invade his mind. Images raced through his head, of his love, his friends, people he had come to know on this now doomed ship. He screamed, hating the impaling pain he felt every time the marker attacked him. He knew he was going insane, he had wasted an entire clip at a locker only a few minutes prior to his encounter with the slasher that was now dead, just because his mind thought it was another spawn of the marker. If these twisted devils weren't the cause of his death, he would be the cause of his own. the only part of sane that he had, that he held on to, were his memories, the ones of his mate and friends, the ones who had shaped his being into who he is today. These were the fibers that held his mind together, the thread that kept him connected to what was reality, and what was fiction. He held dear to these memories, like they were his own child. He always reminded himself about these thoughts, so he can keep trying to fight, keep trying to live.

But he was slowly losing the fight, and soon, would be one of them. Dead, rotting corpse walkers, that roam the halls of this deserted, abandoned, beautiful piece of machinery that orbited the planet below that gave birth to this reign of terror and death. This ship would almost certainly be his grave, his tomb. But his body would be taken, his soul feasted up to satisfy the hunger of the marker, before he was cast aside to become one of its servants, killing and doing the bidding of its entire rule. It was a bleak truth, but it was one that he would have to embrace if he was going to die peacefully on this hell infested ship. He slowly stood, his breathing back to normal, his head no longer being punctured, his vision normal, all for the time being. He stepped over the destroyed body of the monster, not even daring to flash its distorted and hideous face a look as he walked on, though a door into a long hallway, with flashing, orange lights and blood splattered on the wall. He knew where he was walking to, he was headed in the direction of storage area B. That compartment holds the source of hell, the marker. He was going to send it back to its hell home, no matter what the cost.

**I hope you all enjoyed this guys, I will hopefully be back to a normal updating schedule, and should be back with another chapter of 'life with a wolf' tomorrow near mid afternoon or evening. Good night all my nudge's and beasts, and I will catch you all later. PS, I have a name for a filler character that I want to kill off, but I need a name, so if any of you want to die in my imagination (That just sounds fucked up lol) just send me a name and small bio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N im sorry, I just couldn't hold back from updating this. Dead space is one of my favorite games, Alpha and Omega is one of my favorite movies, and I'm co-writing it with my favorite person, so I just couldn't get this story off my mind. I promise though, Defenders of Jasper, and Life with a wolf, as well as another lemon request will be handled over the weekend, so I will get those out for you. now without further ado, here is the second chapter of Unitology.**

Kham was sitting in a meeting room not 10 minutes ago, chairs surrounding a circular table. Her, Kate, and a few others, including her father were all present in the room. They were discussing an issue concerning one of the marines, herself. Her mate had went dark aboard a mining ship that has now been tracked down to an illegal sector of the galaxy, and she wants to help her mate get off the ship. Winston however doesn't care much about the engineer, but does want to know why the ship went into a illegal sector, which was a big crime punishable by great laws. Kate though, had suggested something that would help both parties. They were to send Kham, Kate, and a squad they chose to the USG Ishimura, which will allow Kham to get her mate back, as well as confiscate the ship and wail off on CEC, the mining organization that the ship belonged to. Winston and the other head leaders that controlled other parts of the Sprawl eventually agreed to this, as in the long run it could very well help against any arguments with the CEC.

Now, Kham and Kate were getting suited for military operations in the locker room, being deployed with their standard marine armor and pulse rifle, with a few extra clips if necessary. Kate had chose the team that they would be taking, and it included six other members not including them. It had Kates mate, Humphrey, her sister and her mate, Lilly and Garth, her two friends Hutch and Cando, and a trainee, Joseph. The eight would meet in hanger bay 34 and board the SMS Kellion. After launch from the Sprawl, they would make their way to the USG Ishimura at light speed, being able to get there in a half an hour's time. The rest of the squad had been notified before hand, before this mission was even legalized, and were all ready and waiting in hanger 34 right now.

As Hutch had radioed Kate, telling her that they needed to hurry, as a cargo ship had to land, and they were reserved for space 34, so Kate and Kham booked it down the halls, pushing people aside to get to their destination. Once there, they boarded the ship, Humphrey and Hutch taking the controls, and they lifted off, going into manual light speed the second they were out of the Sprawls magnetic field. The thirty minutes Kham spent in that ship were traumatizing and agonizing for her, as she knew that in any of these minutes, Jeremy could have died, and she hated those thoughts and feelings. When they finally came into visual contact with the Ishimura, they knew something was wrong.

There were no running lights on the ship, the only thing they would receive on communications was static, and the ship had taken quite a few hits from big chunks of rock that had come up from the planet when they had popped the cork. They deactivated light speed, and Humphrey and Hutch slowly brought themselves into the ship port. But the automated tracker beam had been almost completely destroyed while taking hits from chunks of the planet, and they were swerving everywhere. Garth noticed this, and he knew that they weren't going to make it inside safely. "Switch to manual overdrive now" screamed Garth at Humphrey, who reached his hand up to do what his superior rank had said. But then Kate barged in, stopping Humphrey. "Inside the magnetic field? Are you crazy Garth, your going to get us all killed." She turned back to her mate and told him to abort. "No, I gave you an order Private, now do it."

Humphrey reached up to the ceiling of the ship and pulled down the lever that activated manual overdrive, and a protective blast shield folded over the window in the front cockpit, a small video screen appearing in front of Humphrey, like a camera that let him see outside of the protective shield. "Ugh! The fields to strong!" yelled Humphrey as they crashed into the side of the Ishimura. What felt like an earthquake went through the entire Kellion, before they landed right in the middle of the main catwalk that connected the hanger bay of the Ishimura and the visitors center. After a few heavy breaths from the crew and a sigh of relief, Garth picked up his pulse rifle. "Is everyone okay?" asked Garth as he looked around at all his crew.

Kate exploded at him. "Are you fucking crazy Garth, you could have killed us" screamed Kate as she got in his face. Garth kept his cool, as Kate was probably still in shock at what happened. "I just saved our asses Kate. If we would have crashed at that speed and distance, then we would have smashed right though the side of the Ishimura, now, status report Hutch, what's the damage." Hutch brought up a computer display, and read off the report. "We have major damage to the main engine and hull, and we lost power to the port booster." Garth nodded, and then got everyone of the ship. Kate stopped outside the Kellion and looked at the side. "You didn't lose power to the port booster, you lost the port booster, unbelievable." Kham just laughed, and nudged Kate forward, walking into the visitors center.

**Jeremy**

Jeremy had to take a detour to get to the storage area, having to head through the Tram repair station to get a new car in and then taking it to the marker. So he was now traveling in the belly of the beast, in the very heart of the ship, following his RIG locater to the Tram replacement center. He hadn't seen a monster in a while, but he felt he was being watched, and they liked to do that. They wanted to make him jumpy, as if they were playing with him. But he had noticed something different between the necromorphs. One would attack him in a mindless frenzy, just trying to tear him limb from limb. While one would still show human like features, be quick and dodge rounds from his cutter, or block a punch he would through with its scythes. Its was like they were being controlled by another force other then the marker, a more intelligent force. But it seemed to be weaker, as there were more mindless freaks then intelligent killing machines.

He had found more ammunition for his advanced cutter, and now had two clips of plasma energy ready to cut limbs from torsos. The smart monsters took more rounds, as they would even try and use cover. The mindless ones he didn't mind, a few simple shots and maybe a stasis blast would kill multiple, but an intelligent one would take that just to kill one, if he was lucky. They seemed to know how he would think, how his mind worked. It was like they had learned all of his habits and features and were trying to use them against him, like they knew him before. It scared him to think that these creatures had the capability of tapping into their brain. There was no telling what they could do.

As Jeremy approached the tram replacement center, he heard a big crash, like something had fallen into the side of the ship. He would usually just ignore it, assuming it was just a rock. But he had heard scraping, like metal on metal, and instantly knew it was a ship. His ass might actually be saved, he could take the ship and get out of here. His previous thoughts about never being able to see the light of his life Kham, and all his friends and other family were quickly dispersed from his mind, and he instantly rerouted his locater to the visitor's center, where he had heard the crash. He was only a few minutes away, and went into a dead sprint, determined to kill anything in his path to get that ship, even if it was the helpless people who had landed the ship.

After a full minute of a dead sprint, he barged through the door, coming face first to an entire squad of six marines, pulse rifles all pointed at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly backed up. The leader, a female, stepped forward, and told him to tell her his name. He refused, and just aimed his plasma cutter at her head. The female told him to at least retract his face guard. He did so, and then the most confusing thing happened, she started to cry, and hugged him.


End file.
